


Sherlock Bits

by PixelPluto



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Dark Comedy, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPluto/pseuds/PixelPluto
Summary: "Sherlock Bits" is a BBC "Sherlock" fanfiction cartoon series I was drawing between 2011-2018.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A birthday present for John

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had uploaded these cartoons on DeviantArt years ago, but decided to put them up here, too. I'm not a fan of the Johnlock pairing, and that had been one of the reasons why I started this cartoon series. I stopped drawing it because the TV series unfortunately wasn't getting any better, and so I lost interest in continuing the cartoons.
> 
> Man, my drawings are really bad, but I still like them XD .
> 
> I'm also not a native English speaker.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Naughty - and absolutely not nice...




	4. A nice tune, Sherlock




	5. Pray for good




	6. Happy Halloween




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Funnier than Christmas dinner




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this chapter before they introduced Sherlock's and Mycroft's parents in the series, so that's how I imagined their familiy situation XD


	10. My happy Valentine




	11. When worlds collide...




	12. Chapter 12




	13. The empty hearse




	14. The art of disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wallpaper is obviously not made by me, and I think I got it from here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4b/e8/7b/4be87bede1070531bfa3a0f529f9376d.jpg


	15. Christmas after the Reichenbach fall...




	16. A three thread problem




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I drew this chapter before Sherlock's and Mycroft's parents were introduced into the TV series, I think.


	18. Thinking of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't upload chapter 18 here, because it was supposed to be a lengthy AU story after the Reichenbach fall which I never finished.


End file.
